He's Just A Friend
by HighlandRachel123
Summary: When an old collage mate of Jess' moves into her flat Becker starts to get jealous, especially when he starts to get feelings that they're more than 'just friends'. And he starts to realise that he needs to intervene before things move on.
1. Chapter 1

**He's Just A Friend**

When an old collage mate of Jess' moves into her flat Becker startes to get jelous, especially when he starts to get feelings that they're more than 'just friends'.

Authors note - So this was a random idea that popped into my head the other night. Basiclay a old collage mate of Jess' comes to stay and Becker gets really jelous. Even though Jess reassures him that they're just friends he makes sure that they're 'just friends'. Set after season

I don't own primeval.

Chapter 1

It was Thursday afternoon and Jess sat on her chair at the ADD. She had nothing to do, after new dawn anomalies had gone down to three or four a week. The last one opened up two days ago, but as far as anomalies go it was simple. The team arrived on site and locked the anomaly. No creature incursion or anything. She had finished all her paperwork, done checks on the ADD more times than she could remember, she was just so bored.

She was disturbed from her thought by her phone buzzing, indicating she had a new text. She picked up her phone and read her text which was from Abbey. _Come to the break-room, for a cuppa and girl talk? _She quickly replied then hopped off her chair grabbing her phone and started making her way towards the break-room.

...

He was bored. He had already cleaned the EMDs and his own shot gun which he kept at the ARC. Just in case anything happened. Not like he used it in the shooting range each time that he was fed up or just in a bad mood. Now he was walking up and down the corridors of the ARC looking for something, anything to do. He was thinking about going and shooting something but his feet kept walking through corridor after corridor. Maybe he could find Jess, he already knew she wasn't in the hub - not like he watched her leave the hub on the CCTV. Jess. That women got him doing strange things he thought running a hand through his hair. "Hey, Becker!" It was Matt's voice. He turned around to see Matt and Connor walking up to him.

"Hi" Replied Becker "Doing anything...fun?" Asked Becker getting in return a glare from Matt.

"What do you think mate?" Matt replied dryly.

"Well" Said Connor "Abbey said that she was going to the break-room for a girly talk with Emily and Jess" getting both of the other two men's attention back at the mention of Emily and Jess. "She also said 'girls only'" Earning smiles from both Matt and Becker they all rushed off to the break-room.

Jess' POV

As Jess entered the break-room she spotted Emily sitting at their usual table reading. Walking over to her and sitting down she said "Hi Em."

"Hi Jess" Emily said looking up from her book "How are you?"

"Bored, there is nothing to do. What about you?"

"Well Abbey has given me this book to read, but I'm not sure that it's appropriate to read in a work place" Sliding the book over to Jess. Jess' cheeks blushed red at the cover.

"Well, it's very...um very-"

"Factual" Said Abbey coming over and placing three cups of coffee on the table, with a smirk on her face.

"That wasn't the word I was going to use" Said Jess earning smirks on both Emily's and Abbey's faces.

"Well actually, I have to agree with Abbey" Emily said "It does have...some information that is useful?"

"What? Give me that!" Jess said and took the book from Emily and flicked it to a random page and started reading. Emily just started to laugh as Jess' face became redder and redder.

"Hey Jess isn't you friend coming to stay at your place for a few weeks?" Said Abbey a sly smile slowly growing over her face.

"Yeah, Sam why?" Jess asked cautiously looking up from the book that she was still reading!

"Well what's he like?" asked Abbey.

"Nice, he was my best mate in uni. Not seen him about seven months."

"Why?" Asked Emily.

"He's been traveling." Explained Jess "He went to Africa then round Australia and New Zealand."

"Wow"

"Yeah, he rented his flat to help pay for the trips, but the people who are in it now are no due to move out till three weeks. So he's staying at mine." Jess explained, looking back down at the book.

"So, you'll have a lot of catching up to do then." Abbey said smirking "Maybe Emily can let you take that book home and you could use it to help both of you catch up with each other?"

"Abbey!" Jess hissed "We're just friends!"

"Maybe" Abbey said smirking "But you might be friends with benefits?" Making Jess blush as red as a tomato and Emily laughing her head off.

...

As he, Matt and Connor skidded into the break-room doorway, he heard something he really shouldn't of heard. This is why he didn't usually intrude on 'girl's only' conversations.

"But you might be friends with benefits?" What! That was something he could of gone without hearing today. Who was Abbey talking about anyway? As the three of them walked into the break-room they spotted the girls at their usual table. They wondered over to the table and sat down. Connor next to Abbey, then Matt and Becker on either side of Jess.

"Girls only" Abbey said staring at Connor, while poking him on his shoulder "Means no boys!"

"Sorry?!" Connor said rubbing his shoulder. "But we were bored."

"Emily" Whispered Jess, making eye contact with the former Victorian. "Here" She said and skidded the book - cover down, so the boy's didn't see it - across the table. But before Emily could get it a hand stopped it just before Emily could grab it. "No!" Cried Jess grabbing the hand pinning it between the book. Looking down at the hand she raised her head up the arm and then met Becker's eyes.

"No?" Asked Becker raising an eyebrow, making her flush a light pink.

"No." Jess replied quietly, looking around for something, anything, to look at.

"I was only going to see what book you were reading." Becker said grinning, at the shade of red Jess' face had become. "What's the matter? I'm sure it's not that bad." He said smirking. Jess pushed her hand harder on Becker's. No way on Earth was he reading that.

"No, um...it's just a book, on..um" Looking over at Emily for help, well more like pleading with her eyes.

"Victorian times" Emily quickly "About being a lady in Victorian times."

"Yes!" Jess agreed nodding her head "I wanted to learn what it was like living in Victorian times so Emily gave me her book to read, I was just giving it back to her." Jess continued rambling on.

"Right..." Becker said, suspicion in his voice. Jess thought he would leave it at that if it wasn't for the outburst of laughter from Abbey.

"I'm sorry!" Abbey chocked out. "It's just, just that-"

"What the!" Becker said rather loudly, making the whole table turn and stare at him "The secret sex life of a modern day woman?!" He squeaked "Jess!"

"It's not mine! I swear!" Her cheeks flushing bright red "Abby gave it to Emily to read..so I kinda had a look?"

"Yeah, cause she has a lot of catching up to do with Sam!" Abby said through fits of giggles, wiggling her eyebrows.

"What?" Shouted Becker, earning a few glances from other ARC staff from around the break-room. "You cannot be serious!"

"No! Of course not Becker! Abby here" Kicking her under the table "Was just being stupid!"

"I hope so." Becker said "I don't wan to see that book out again." He hissed stalking out of the break-room.

"Well done Abby" Matt said sarcastically. "Now I have to go and stop him tracking this Sam guy down and shooting him with an EMD!" As Matt turned and left, Abby looked at Jess.

"I'm so sorry Jess!"

"It's fine, really. Just please don't do it again?"

"Of course!" Abby agreed nodding her head.

"Um guys?" Connor said, biting his lip nervously. "Matt needs us in Becker's office now!" He said quickly, grabbing his hat. "Becker is looking for this Sam guy, address, date of birth everything!"

"Great!" Jess said running out of the room. When she went to Becker's office - well it was mainly a room with security camera monitors - he was hunched over loads of papers. Switching his gaze from papers to computer.

"Becker!" Jess shouted and his head snapped up "I hope you're not doing what I think you're doing!" Becker gulped.

"Jess...I can-"

"No! You can't explain! Just cause you have access to get certain information, does not give you the right to look people up! Especially my friends!"

"Jess please-" But again he was cut off by her phone ringing.

"Sam! Hi!" Becker's face literally darkened at the mention of HIS name. "No, I finish work in about two hours or so. Yeah, can't wait. Number 26. Yep. Got the key? Cool! See you soon bye!"

"Who was that?" Jess just looked at him in a way that said 'you know who it was', and if reading his mind she answered 'Who do you think, Becker?' Then the thought hit him. This Sam bloke had a key to Jess' flat!

"Why does he have your flat key!?"

"Because Becker" She started "He is staying with me while he gets his flat back, and just so you know he is just a friend." She emphasised the last three words while staring right down into - well up into - Becker's eyes. To be honest it scared him, but he wasn't going to say that.

"Well that book say's other wise" He told her folding his arms across his chest staring back at her.

"Oh bloody hell Becker!" Raising her hands up in defeat she stormed out of the room. _Great_. Becker thought as she left. _Now what am I going to do! Guns . Yeah, I'll go shoot something. _So with that thought in his head he headed for the shooting range. He'll just have to catch up with Jess and apologise later.

...

Please review! More chapters coming very soon! Becker gets to meet Sam and that book appears again! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I haven't updated this as quickly as I hoped. But I am going to update quicker! I got one review for the first chapter! Yey! I'm hoping to get a few more though...just an idea! Anyway... here's the second chapter.**

**I don't own Primeval**

**Chapter 2**

Who did he think he was! Jess thought as she quietly stormed her way down to ops. _"Well that book say's other wise" _His voice kept ringing about inside her head. Great. The next two hours past quickly, she hadn't seen Becker and was grateful for it. At six thirty pm she handed the control of the ADD to Beth and left for the locker room.

As she was gathering her stuff from her locker her phone buzzed. She picked it up at glanced at the screen. _Your flat is so...Jess! I 'll make pasta :)_ It was from Sam. She quickly replied a thanks, locked her locker and grabbed her coat heading out the door. She rounded the corner for the lifts and banged into something hard and nearly fell to the ground if it wasn't for the big, strong hands that grasped her wrists and pulled her forward.

"Becker." She gasped.

...

He thought he had missed her, finding the night shift crew in the hub and not the day staff. So he headed back to go check the locker room. When he rounded the corner next to the lifts he banged right into Jess. Acting on instincts, he reached out and grabbed her wrists, pulling her back up.

"Becker" She gasped.

"Sorry Jess" He started "I didn't see you, honest!"

"It's fine, don't worry. But you can let go now."

"What?" He asked then looked down at her wrists, which he was still holding! Rather tightly by the looks of things. He quickly let go and she dropped her arms to the side.

"Sorry." He said rather sheepishly "I was actually coming to find you"

"Oh?" She asked puzzled. There was no backing out of it now he thought.

"I wanted to apologise for earlier." He said looking down into her eyes, her big...blue...wonderful- no! Stick to the plan Becker! Apologise and move on!

"Yeah, well..." She trailed off "I guess I should be going. Bye Becker" And she left him and wandered into the open lift.

...

"Sam?" Jess shouted as she opened her flat door and deposited her keys on the table. She saw a tall figure come bounding out the kitchen and come running over to her, picking her up and hugging her, but something was off, she was sure she could smell burning.

"Jess!" Said Sam placing her back on her feet "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks! Let me freshen up then we can talk, yeah?"

"Cool"

Sam was a few years older than Jess. Sam was tall, with light brown hair. In uni he was Jess' best friend. "Hey Jess?" He called down the corridor after her.

"Yeah?"

"There might be a issue with the pasta...I might of left it to cook for a wee bit too long..."

"I'm going to have to teach you to cook now, aren't I?"

"Maybe...?" A small friendly smile playing about on his lips.

"There's a good pub 20 minutes away, get ready" She said smiling shaking her head.

...

"That was great Jess" Sam said placing his beer down. The pub was filling up now, when they arrived it had been fairly quiet. They had enjoyed a nice meal and were now talking over a beer or in Jess' case a wine.

"Yeah, the food here is great" She agreed " Sometimes I come with my work mates."

"So you really can't tell me what you do?"

"Nope" Jess said shaking her head "It's classified!" She said smirking.

"Right..so nothing you can tell me?"

"Nope!"

"Really? Not just one tiny bit of information?"

"No! Or Becker will have to shoot you!" She said, trying not to giggle at the look on Sam's face "And he's already trying to" She added in a quiet voice more to herself, but Sam heard.

"Oh?" Sam squeaked, his face full of alarm. Jess couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst out laughing her head off at the look of sheer panic written all across Sam's face.

...

It was not his idea. Abbey and Connor were going to the pub with Matt and Emily after work so Matt asked if he wanted to go along. He quickly said no but Abbey had persuaded him - well, more like used force to persuade him. But anyway here he was walking into a small-ish pub just outside London.

"Where do you wanna sit guys?" Asked Connor as they entered.

"Don't mind, what about over there?" Said Matt pointing to some booths further back in the pub. They agreed and started walking over but stopped when a group of girls sat down in the seats they were headed for.

"Where now?" Asked Becker, a bit fed up with it all. It would be more fun with Jess here he thought. He could make her laugh and blush so easily, but she was with Sam. God Becker hated him even though they had never met. He was interrupted his daydreaming by Emily's voice.

"Jess! Hi." Jess! Wait...Jess? If Jess was here then...Sam too? He looked over to see Emily hugging Jess.

"Hey guys" Jess said walking over to the rest of them "Do you have a seat?"

"No" Connor replied sighing.

"Do you want to come sit with us?" Us? He knew it. She was here with that Sam guy. Becker didn't know what to believe. She said he was just a friend but all the evidence added up to more than friends.

"Yeah. If you don't mind" Said Abby.

"No it's fine I'm here with Sam there's plenty of room" Jess said turning around. They followed her over to the table where Becker saw a man with light brown hair. He got up when they came nearer.

"Sam" said Jess addressing the man "These are my friends Abby, Connor, Matt, Emily and Becker" Pointing to each of them in return.

"Hi" Said Sam shaking Matt's hand as he was the closest "Jess has told me all about you guys" He said sitting back down followed by the rest of them. They sat so that Becker faced Sam and Jess.

They talked for a good few hours over drinks and Becker found that over time this Sam was actually ok. But every so often the book that Jess had had earlier that day kept popping up in his mind. He kept telling himself that they were just friends, her and Sam but every time he touched her or made her laugh or blush, Becker felt possessive? It was him that would make her laugh and blush. Now this Sam guy was getting one of her smiles she only ever gave him and he actually had to force down a growl!

As the night came to close he said his goodbyes shaking Sam's hand a little bit too hard and gave a stare, that Sam gulped at.

...

Once they got back at Jess' flat, Sam flopped down on the sofa. "You're friends are great Jess. But Becker hates me."

"No he doesn't" She said, but the truth was she knew that Becker well...disliked him.

"Yeah he does, it's fine Jess. Even I can see that he's looking out for you cause he has feelings for you" Her pale cheeks flushed a little pink at the comment.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to go to bed" She said getting up "Night Sam".

It wasn't until she had taken her shower when she noticed a bruise starting to form on her wrists. _What the? _She thought as she inspected it in the light. _Oh_, when Becker grabbed her wrists earlier that day to stop her falling his grip had been a little tight. How was she going to hide this from him? She hoped he didn't jump to conclusions and heven forbid blame Sam. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

...

**So, this turned out completely the wrong way. But I don't want to go back and change it so this it I'm afraid. Please review! Next chapter already half written! **


End file.
